Various connections of the "quick-lock" type, with axial fluid throughput, used in automotive vehicle brakes, are known. These connections represent various forms or processes of fitting and fastening to the base or to the body of the hydraulic system, in such a way as to make an efficient connection, besides guaranteeing a perfect sealing.
The most common connection design is the threaded type, guaranteeing an efficient fastening process but, on the downside, an expansive and protracted connection.
Thus, a connection type was developed where an orifice and a body of the connection include a smooth finish, of cylindrical complementary format, fitting under pressure, for which the fabrication process presented is of substantially lower cost and decreased complexity of finish. Such a design embodied various problems, since, with the existent imperfections on both surfaces, perfect sealing did not always take place, despite the rigidity of the joint.
Thus, a fabrication method was developed, in which the connection was inserted in the fitting orifice, this being made up of a multitude of axial cylindrical cuts, creating a berth for the mounting of the connection itself, with a groove for the fitting of an O-ring and another groove, of greater diameter, for the fitting of the connection, such a connection being assembled, under pressure, due to a removable and disposable assembly pin.
This fabrication method, of a better technical effect, brings in itself, several factors complicating its use and increasing the manufacturing costs. The main factor is the need to resort to a multitude of axial cylindrical cuts at the base where the connection shall be installed, resulting in a lengthy and expensive process. Another factor is that an assembly pin mounted on the connection itself is required, whose manufacture is complex and expensive, and which will be, after assembly, removable and disposable.
The current designs for the use of insert tubes includes rigidly fixed insert tubes. Considering a user, in order to facilitate .insertion and withdrawal of a fluid carrier tube, they use a rocking motion, to promote pendulum movements, a practice that may damage the base of the insert tube, thus forcing the replacement of the entire connection.